


Of Altars Made

by auroreanrave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil sinks to his knees and shows Steve how much he loves his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Altars Made

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Avengers fanfiction. Very smutty stuff inside.

Phil sinks slowly to his knees and just _breathes_ at the sight before him.

They're in their house, their pictures on the walls, Phil's memorabilia tucked away in his office, and Steve's jazz records a few feet away in the lounge. It's so quiet, so reverential, so perfect.

Steve's hands are soft and gentle on Phil's shoulders, his fingers digging in with the kind of strength that Phil's seen tear alien menaces and robotic monstrosities alike apart. But here it's softer, infinitely sweeter, and if Phil were to tilt his head up, he'd see Steve's face, all pink and flushed and his blue eyes needy with longing.

Phil's mouth is watering as he slides down the zip of Steve's cargo pants, peeling back the fabric to reveal the underwear beneath, Steve's cock hard and aching beneath the cotton. Phil wants to make this last he really does, but before he can process this new course of action, he's pushing both underwear and pants down, and then Steve's cock is there, jutting out.

Phil's mouth slides over the head of Steve's cock, musk filling his nose as Steve gasps, hands curling tighter against Phil's shoulders. Steve is so _perfect_ like this. Phil slides one hand up Steve's tee shirt, finding smooth, warm skin and hard muscle and he just... opens up and takes Steve's dick into his mouth and sucks.

Steve cries out, stuttering whimpers calling out through their house, and Phil sucks harder, his other hand wrapping tight around warm, thick flesh. Anyone could walk by in the streets outside and see them like this, but Phil is proud - proud of the man he's servicing. His hero. His body is incredible and Phil gets to look after him like this.

"Phil - fuck, I, you're so - _fuck_ \- " Steve is gasping, toes curling against the thick carpet, and Phil slides his tongue along the crown of Steve's cock, sucking and squeezing with every inch of his being. The taste of warm skin fills Phil's mouth, his mouth watering. It's been a while since he's done this, but it feels so right here. Right now.

Phil's hands slide around to cup Steve's ass, squeezing the cheeks assessively, as if he hasn't done this before, as if he hasn't spent hours between those cheeks, between those thighs, making Steve moan and ache. Steve's own hands tilt Phil's chin up, his cock slipping free, and Steve's face is a bright rose colour and he looks so utterly wrecked. Phil's own cock is furiously hard in his slacks, so hard he could come without even touching his dick.

He's worshipping at the altar of Steve after all. Phil takes his cock once more, saliva and pre-come dripping off his lips and down his chin, and sucks Steve further into his mouth, as hot and wet as he dares and then Steve begins to pant desperately, tapping Phil's shoulder - 

And then he _comes_. He comes inside Phil's mouth, again and again, come filling Phil's mouth and he swallows, Steve unconsciously pushing into Phil's mouth with little thrusts of his hips, as if to make sure his come stays there.

Phil comes without even touching himself, come filling his underwear, his orgasm punching out of him in surprise, his mouth twitching around the sensitive head of Steve's cock as he mouths pleasure and a warm rush floods his body.

They sink to the thick carpet, Steve's arms around his side, warm and strong and secure, and their lips meet, the taste of Steve's come on them. Phil feels sated, satisfied, and so blissfully happy. Steve murmurs thanks into his temple.

And it's not too long (God bless refractory periods) before Steve decides to worship Phil's body. Phil can honestly say he doesn't mind one bit.


End file.
